Behind These Cold Walls
by MysteriousWitch64
Summary: CURRENTLY ON A HIATUS! Prince Ronald and Princess Hermione fall into a pool full of roses. The only problem is, their kingdom hates each other. Will they prevail or fail? Join them on an adventure full of friendship, happiness, grief, betrayal, anger and most importantly, ROMIONE ROMANCE! Rated M for language and adult themes/situations.
1. The Princess of Ravenclaw

**A/N: Hello fellow reader! Welcome to BTCW! First two chapters aren't very lengthy, for they are introductions. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!**

 **Feedback is appreciated! :D**

I just wanna say that this story was inspired by:

 _Medieval Magic by dandin_

 _The Princess and the Peasant by HermioneGranger919_

 _CHECK THEIR AMAZING STORIES OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T!_

 _Fun fact:_ This was originally going to be my first story, but I wanted to do RWC first :P

Warning: A tad bit of swearing

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but anything that seems familiar to you, I don't own it! Queen J.K. Rowling does, not me! :D

* * *

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 1 ~ The Princess of Ravenclaw**

 **~o~**

* * *

"Hermione, darling," a hushed soft voice spoke to her daughter. "You must sleep."

"But mother!" a little girl with bushy brown hair whined to her mom. "Read it again!"

"Darling, we have to greet the villagers of Ravenclaw. It is a very important event for a princess like you, and you need to have all your strength for the event," her mother pointed out.

"Okay, mother," the princess sighed. "But you have to promise to read to me that book again."

"Anything," her mother said and kissed her on the forehead and waved her a goodbye. She blew out the candle and went out of her royal sized bedroom.

The 11 year old princess laid to her side and took a deep breath. Her mother read about the four kingdoms of Hogwarts. They were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors of the kingdom were full of the best and the brave knights the land could ever lay their eyes on. Ravenclaws were the most cleverest of them all, for most of them knew how to read and write at such a young age. The Slytherins were cunning. Even if some of them were very untrustworthy, the best leaders were originated from that kingdom. Hufflepuffs were known for their tremendous loyalty and kindness.

Hermione would be grateful if she were the visit The Kingdom of Hufflepuff someday, but that would never happen. It was tradition for all to stay where they were at, making each kingdom's enemies. Though, as years went by, alliances were born. Slytherins and Ravenclaws were allies where the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were allies.

The bushy haired brunette always despised the Slytherins. Their king and queen's son, Draco Malfoy, was a complete bastard. Her mother and his parents agreed that when they were to come to age, they were to get married and make the alliance official.

After a few minutes of dazing into her thoughts, Hermione eventually slept into a deep peaceful sleep.

|-0-|

"Hermione, darling!" her mother cried for her to come on the carriage, for they were off to the ceremony.

"Coming, mother!" Hermione responded, as she placed on her periwinkle heels. She zoomed off and went with her mother off to the village. "So, what's the ceremony about?"

"It's just a visit from us, the queen and princess so thy can be honored by our presence," came the response of her mother, as she fixed her dress' wrinkles. Hermione nodded her head and looked out the window.

When they arrived, they saw a crowd of people wearing blue robes or purple dresses. The men bowed and women did a curtsy, as the queen and princess. Hermione blushed from all the attention she was given, but shortly waved at them all with a shy smile. The knight lead them to an inn that was located near another inn.

"Oh, your Majesties," the elder did a curtsy to Hermione and her mother.

"Hello there, Miss Glendon," Queen Linda greeted her. The queen then looked around the inn. "Why, my subjects have done such a nice job decorating this place. It's absolutely brilliant!"

Miss Glendon smiled broadly and showed Hermione's mother the whole plan.

"Hermione, darling," came her mother's voice. "You can go off into the village, I wouldn't mind one bit. Though, stay cautious around here. Be back here when the sun is at it's peek."

"Yes, mother," Hermione said with a smile. She went out of the inn and ran straight for the Library. The Librarian, Miss Unthank, greeted her with a curtsy, though Hermione didn't care. She only cared for the millions of books that were yet to be read. She smiled and waltz to a big thick book that was about The Kingdom of Gryffindor.

She awed when she turned to the page that Gryffindor was right across from here. She saw a secret pathway to get to there and examined it with intent. She bit her bottom lip and closed the book.

Hermione walked out of the Library, and she hid from the villagers, as she looked down at the book that showed her the way to the Kingdom of Gryffindor. She saw a tree and said the supposed password, "Enchanted flowers."

Then, she felt herself spinning away from her kingdom.

|-0-|

In a few seconds she felt herself falling to a prickly bush. She slowly sat up with the book in her hands, as she looked around the place where she had teleported to. Then, she heard footsteps.

Hermione instinctively hid behind the bush and steadied her breathing pattern. Then,

she spotted a boy who seemed to be the same age as her. He had shaggy flaming red-orange hair and he wore very expensive clothing.

"Stupid, father," she heard the boy say. "Why do I have to pick out the stupid roses for mother?"

The boy was walking towards where she was hiding at. As he plucked a batch of roses, he spotted a periwinkle colored cloth under a bush. The ginger took out his dagger and pointed at the potential spy.

"Show yourself, spy," Hermione heard the demanding spine chilling voice of the boy. Hermione slowly peeked her head from above to bush.

The first thing she saw were his sparkling crystal blue eyes and his pale skin. He slowly lowered his dagger and looked at her with perplexion.

"W-who are you?" the boy questioned her.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said in a whisper. "And you are?"

"Ron, Prince Ron Weasley," he eyes her. Hermione's eyes widened slightly. He was the prince of Gryffindor!

"Y-your majesty," she did a little curtsy, as she stood up.

"Wait a second," the prince of Gryffindor spoke. "You're from Ravenclaw!"

"So what if I am?" Hermione retorted.

It took a bit for him to respond be eventually said, "I've always wondered what life was like there."

Hermione's left brown arched up from his fascination of her kingdom. "R-really?"

Ron nodded and shrugged. "My father always tell me that Ravenclaw is no good. Though, my mother says that it's a kingdom full of brilliant people."

Hermione chuckled. "You're mother is right, you know. Queen Molly is it?"

"Yup," Ron said with a smile. "I'd prefer her over my father. My father is such an arse."

"Excuse me?" she said clearly offended. "Watch your language!"

"Oh, you're those kind of people," Ron rolled his eyes.

"How dare you speak like that to the princess of Ravenclaw!" Hermione quickly placed her hand over her mouth as soon as that came out from her big mouth.

"Y-you're the princess?" the tips of Ron's ears turned pink. " I - I'm sorry."

"No, no, no.. It's alright. I shouldn't have yelled at you, Prince Ron," she was now blushing.

"You can call me Ron, ya know," he said with a lopsided grin. "Princess Hermione."

"You're such a girl," she playfully rolled her chocolate brown eyes. Then, she saw the sun almost at it's peek. "Oh my, I have to go back home! Mother is going to kill me!"

Hermione was flipping through the pages of her book and skipped a couple of lines to get to the part in where she can teleport back to her kingdom. "Aha," she spotted the sentence that would lead her to her destination.

"Wait," Ron said to her, before she could teleport back home. "Will you come back?"

Hermione had a small smile on her face. "How about tomorrow?"

"Brilliant."

"It's settled then," the brunette said. "I'll meet you here, but please do not tell anyone about this."

"Never," he promised.

"Good," she responded. "Locus Ravenclaw."

She disappeared, leaving a smiling Ron.

|-0-|

"How was your day, darling?" Queen Linda asked her daughter, Hermione.

"Delightful," she exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh really? What happened while you were walking around the village?"

"I met someone with the most brilliant eyes I could ever see," Hermione said dreamily.

Her mother laughed. "You're too young for love, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed along with her mother until it died out.

"Do you think father would've enjoyed the ceremony just like us?" Hermione asked her mother in a hushed voice.

"Of course he would," her mother said in a soft voice. "He would've enjoyed it even better because you were there."

"I love you mommy. Never leave me?"

"Always, Hermione. Always."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. The Forbidden Friendship

**A/N: On with the chapter!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Tad bit of swearing

Disclaimer: No, just no..

* * *

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 2 ~ The Forbidden Friendship**

 **~o~**

* * *

The Princess of Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, sat on her comfy stool as she weaved a bracelet with red strings. She too, made one for herself but with periwinkle strings. The bushy hair brunette heard footsteps approaching her. The clink of the polished heels could be heard and they were approaching towards her.

"What's that, darling?" her mother, Queen Linda, questioned her, as she went to pick up the red bracelet.

"I was bored," she half lied. True she was bored, but she was making a friendship bracelet for her best friend, Prince Ronald, or Ron he prefers to be called. It had been a year since their friendship and Hermione wanted to make a gift for him. She was positive Ron was going to do something special as well. Both of them were 12 now, teen years were coming it's way.

"By the way mother," Hermione finalized her bracelet for Ron. "May I go to the village? I'd like fresh air please."

Her mother smiled. "You may, but please come here-"

"When the sun is at it's peek," Hermione finished her off. Her mother nodded her head, and Hermione was off to meet up with Ron. She was greeted by the villagers and she politely waved back at them. She had finally arrived at the tree and spoke the password.

She teleported to instantly see a boy with flaming red-orange hair.

"Ron!" she shook his hand. She blushed a bit, as Ron's ears turned pink.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said with a shy smile.

"Happy Friendship-versery," Hermione breathed out with a small smile. Ron had a lopsided grin on his face and greeted her a Friendship-versery.

"I've g-got you somethin'," he stuttered a bit. He reached for the small polished box and handed it to her. "Open it."

Hermione shook it to hear that it was certainly nonempty. She slowly opened the box and gasped, completely awestruck. It was a necklace with a charm sculpted to look like a raven. She took it out and observed how it sparkled in the sunlight, just like Ron's crystal blue eyes.

"R-Ron," Hermione said in a strained voice. She tried to keep in her happy tears. "It's so beautiful. Thank you so much.."

Hermione went over to hug him and his awkwardly hugged back but he soon felt comfortable. Hermione didn't know what made her suddenly hug him, but it was the best decision she had ever done. She felt warm and secure in his arms.

It seemed like minutes as they stayed in this position, so Ron broke it off by saying, "So, did you get me anything?"

Hermione whacked him on the head playfully. "You're such a git, but yes, I do have something for you."

Hermione dug into her woven pouch and gave it to him. Ron smiled at the gift and wore the bracelet. "It's amazing, Hermione."

Hermione blushed from his comment. "So, how's your kingdom?"

"The usual," Ron shrugged, as the both of them went to lay down on the grass together. "My father blabbed on about me witnessing how the kingdoms will only express hate in the future. How about you?"

"Nothing much, really," she breathed pit. "All I did was read about horses and such, nothing too special."

He snorted. "Very Hermione like."

She playfully shoved him. "Such a git. Even for a prince."

"Oi! At least I'm not ruddy Malfoy," said Ron. "By the way, how's it going with him?"

"Absolutely awful," she snorted. "I despise him so much, that I'd rather step on horse manure."

"Really? I've stepped on horse shit and it was as equally bad as bloody Malfoy," Ron smirked.

"Language, Ronald," she smacked him on the head, making him chuckle.

The prince of Gryffindor and princess of Ravenclaw talked and laughed together. They shared stories about how their parents were demanding such high expectations from them. Ron talked about how he was training on how to fight with multiple weapons. Hermione talked about how she was learning about each of the kingdom's specialties.

"So, tomorrow then, right?" Ron said with a lopsided grin.

"Of course," Hermione replied. They waved each other goodbye and parted ways.

6 years later..

Hermione walked around her kingdom. She had just visited Ron and was off to her royal duties. She greeted the maids who were laundering the gowns and dress robes. Hermione inspected the knights who were training vigorously with one another. One knight caught her eye, and his name was Terry Boot. His father was the Head of the Knights, the most highest and respected position for a knight to be in. Second was the Elite Knights, only five knights could receive that title.

Terry spotted Hermione and waved at her with a smile. Hermione waved back with a small smile, heading off to check on her mother. Her mother was sick and luckily, the healer, Mister Lovegood was there to know exactly what to do.

Hermione quietly entered the infirmary to spot Luna Lovegood counting the petals of a morning glory.

"Hello, your Highness," Luna greeted Hermione in a dreamily voice.

"Good say to you, Luna," Hermione greeted. She went to approach her mother who laid in a prone position. She was being fed bitter medications that would hopefully help her recover from

her sickness.

"Where have you been, darling?" her mother asked her, as she stared at Hermione.

"I brought you some daisies from the garden," Hermione gave her a batch of daisies that were arranged neatly. She was partly lying to her mother though.

"Thank you, dear," her mother thanked her with a smile. She placed the daisies to the side table.

"No problem, mother," Hermione went over to hug her mother.

Queen Linda to tell he Lovegoods to leave her and her daughter for a second. They nodded their heads and went outside, until they were to be called back in.

"I can't believe my little girl os already 19," her mother said with a bright smile. "Your wedding with Prince Draco is nearing. Next year will be the day I assume."

Hermione forcefully had a smile on her face. No why in the depths of hell would she ever marry Malfoy. He was self-centered and arrogant. If Hermione had a choice in choosing who she would marry it would be Ron. The both of them grew a very strong bond. Though, as days went by, her feelings started to develop for the immature git.

"I'd love to," Hermione said in a dreamy voice, forgetting what her mother had just said. All she thought about was a certain prince from a kingdom near by.

|-0-|

"There you are, my son!" King Arthur gave a pat on the back of his son, Prince Ronald. "We have much to discuss!"

Ron smiled nervously at him, and he took a seat near his father's desk.

"I've planned on attacking The Kingdom of Ravenclaw."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, pal! :D**


	3. The War

**A/N: Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540 and Orange Chicken for your fabulous feedback! I'll be doing updates every Friday!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

* * *

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 3 ~ The War**

 **~o~**

* * *

"But father-" Ron tried to object.

"Son, listen to me," his father held onto his broad shoulders. "They almost let you die! It was the queen's fault!"

"Not all Ravenclaws are evil!" The Prince of Gryffindor exploded to his father. He knew he would regret those words as soon as he said them. He saw his father's eyebrows furrowed to their limit; his father's blue eyes were ignited with flames.

"How would you know?" his father hissed. Ron bit his lips and traveled his crystal blue eyes to the marbled floor. With that, his father called all his guards to get ready for attack.

 _I'm going to save you, Hermione,_ Ron promised to himself. _Even if it costs me my own damn life!_

The tall, yet build prince ran out into the late summer breeze and saddled on his horse, Hugo. He wore his shining armor and the best sword the smith could ever make. He placed his knight headgear on and went off to follow the group of knights to The Kingdom of Ravenclaw

|-0-|

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" the Head of the Guards, Timothy Boot ordered his guards in command. "I WANT YOU ALL TO LEAD OUR QUEEN AND PRINCESS TO SAFETY! FAIL TO DO SO, I WILL SLIT YOUR THROATS!"

The Elite Knights bowed and weld their finely sharpened swords in understandment. The rest of the knights did the same gesture, as well.

"M-mother.." Hermione looked at her.

"Arthur will never give up. Will he?" the queen breathed out. "He's been angry at me since I failed him in saving his son once."

"Prince Ronald?" Princess Hermione choked out.

"He almost died by the hands of a Death Eater," her mother's regretful brown eyes traveled down to her marbled flooring.

Before Hermione could question her any further, yells of shock and terror filled the once peaceful castle.

"Hermione, darling. Please listen to me," her mother cupped her face. "The Slytherins have come to rescue you, for you are my heir. If anything bad happens to me, I'll be glad to know my own daughter is safe from this cruel world."

"What are you implying here, mother?" The Princess of Ravenclaw said in an unmistakably whisper.

"I might sleep into a very deep slumber, Hermione," tears streamed down on the mother's saddened eyes.

"N-no, mother-" a group of guards bombarded into the study room of Queen Linda.

"Please, take her along with Prince Malfoy," Queen Linda said with a sad smile. The guards nodded and took Hermione by her wrists.

"MOM!" Hermione cried out loud in anguish. Tears flooded her vision of the last sight she would ever see of her mother. The cries of the helpless princess filled the hollow castle. She saw the destruction of the place she used to call home. She saw a body crushed by piles of damaged wood from their house. Children crying for their parents who could've died any minute by now. People mourning about their lost loved one, as their whole kingdom fell upon them.

This wasn't home anymore. This was turning into a living Hell. Fire spread across the village she loved dearly. The library was burnt to crisp, but seeing an alive and well Mrs. Glendon who saw her and ran up to Hermione.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Glendon cried out and hugged her tightly. "I've received this letter from your mother, stating you as your guardian."

As they arrived safe and sound in the carriage, Hermione cried on the sweet elder's shoulders, who so happened to watch the kingdom die in front of her eyes. The librarian held onto Hermione closely.

"G-Gryffindors are mean gits," Hermione said in a whisper.

"I know, dear. I know," the elder held onto her closely.

 _Where are you, Ron? I already miss you,_ Hermione sobbed to herself. She held onto the necklace she had given her 6 years ago and cried herself to slumber.

|-0-|

"HERMIONE!" Ron called for her,

desperately. All he could hear were death-deafening screams of anguish. His crystal blue orbs frantically looked arounds to only see nothing but a barren wasteland in front of his very eyes. He had been calling out for her name for what seemed like years. His voice growing weaker as his cries went. He even had a team look for her, concluding that she had died.

After an hour or so, the whole kingdom was dead. The buildings looked haunted. The heart of the kingdom, demolished. Everything looked like a haunted building. Even the horse stables. Innocent horses died there, sadly.

Though the saddest part was the hole in Ron's cold aching heart. He wandered around, looking like a homeless person who had just been beaten to death.

"Prince Ronald!" a voice called out. He slowly turned around to see Harold Potter, or Harry Potter. He was your average bloke. He had messy jet black hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He ran up to Ron who looked helpless.

"Why are you still off and about? We're about to head back," Harry informed his best mate.

"H-Hermione's gone," Ron practically yelled at him. He held his best mate against the remaining of a building. "SHE MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD! DEAD, POTTER! DEAD!

Ron grabbed the nearest object which was a heavy chunk of wood, but Ron lifted it up easily. He threw it against the ground, leaving an obvious indent.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" the aggravated prince roared. "I could've saved her! SAVE HER MY FROM MY FATHER'S WRATH!"

"Ron," Harry held him down. "Your mother-"

"What?" Ron growled.

"She - she died by an arrow to the heart," Harry whispered with sadness in his voice. Ron's eyes widened in rage and shock. He yelled out in anger and threw more heavy materials on the ground.

"NOT ONLY HAVE I LOST ONE OF MY MOST LOVED PEOPLE, BUT TWO!?" Ron exploded. "This is a fucking joke! When I fucking wake up, this shit will be a dream! The girl of my bloody dreams is fucking dead! Now my own mother is dead!"

Ron sat on the floor and had his large hands cover his hand whole. His ears were a dangerous shade of scarlet and veins were popping out from his freckled neck.

"I lost th-them," Ron sobbed out. "I loved them with all my heart. Now they're gone. Gone forever. Leaving me to drown in mourning for them!"

Harry sat next to him, and he rubbed his back, trying to at least comfort him.

|-0-|

It was the middle of midnight and Hermione had waken up from her sleep. She was led towards the top of the castle which was nicely decorated with green and silver decor. Banners with the Slytherin snake was there every corner. The marked floor was black and the finely woven carpets were an array of Slytherin colors. The lighting was quite dim and the castle was quiet.

She entered the study room of King Lucius to see his wife, Queen Narcissa and his son, Prince Draco. Hermione bit her lips and took a deep breath.

"It's nice to see you still alive," the king said. "Draco, would you like to lead Princess Hermione to her room, please."

"Yes, father," he mumbled. He took Hermione by her wrist and dragged her to her room. After a rift of awkward silence, they had finally arrived to her room.

"If you think this is the way to win my heart, think again, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "My heart belong to another, unlike the foul likes of you.

"Whoever holds your heart will be dead on the spot," the Slytherin prince retorted. His cold steel eyes pierced through her chocolate brown eyes. With that, he briskly walked away from her, leaving a fuming princess.

|-0-|

There she laid, on her green bed. The girl with bushy brown hair stared off into the night to see no stars but the glowing crescent moon in the midnight skies. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

"She promised to never leave me," she sobbed in an inaudible whisper. "Sh-she broke my promise.."

Hermione sobbed quietly to herself on mourn to her only family member left. She lost both of her parents. Her kingdom she was soon to inherit was turned into a wasteland of hopelessness. She was wondering where the other Ravenclaws were at. Maybe they went to Hufflepuff, here or even captured by the Gryffindors. Her whole world was falling apart.

She may not even see Ron again.

Hermione clutched onto the necklace he had given her several years ago. Little did she know it, Ron was doing the same thing. They both cried to themselves until the sun rises up to announce a new beginning.


	4. The New Life

**A/N: I know it's not Friday, but I really wanted to post this chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, loverhr and Orange Chicken for your lovely reviews! Let's get this chapter started!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Adult themes and swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems familiar to you! All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. The rest is what I own!

* * *

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 4 ~ The New Life**

 **~o~**

* * *

It had been a couple of months since the war between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. 5 months of be exact. A familiar young lady was walking around the castle. She despised this place greatly. The Malfoy family were a family full of complete bullshit.

All except for Queen Narcissa.

Queen Narcissa was kind and understanding. She was the same as her mother. She didn't know why she was married to a devious king like King Luscius.

Then, her mind wandered to a certain prince in a kingdom far away. She was wondering how he was coping with the death of his mother, as well. He didn't even know she was here in this castle, locked away until she was married to the foul Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed out in frustrations. Oh she had wished she would see Ron. Even a quick glimpse would make all the tension go away.

"Hermione, dear?" came Mrs. Glendon's voice. "I've got Queen Narcissa with me. She would like to talk to you."

"Oh, let her in," Hermione responded. Out of the dark, came the silver dress dress of the queen. Emeralds were decorated around her dress. She excused Mrs. Glendon's from the room.

"Hermione," the queen held onto her hands. "I know you don't have feelings for my son. It's true, isn't it?"

Hermione sighed out in defeat and tried to avoid her eye contact with her. "Yes, it's true. My heart goes out for a knight in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Narcissa said in clear shock. "But Gryffindors are filled with conniving people there!"

"N-not all of them are evil," Hermione objected. "I've met a person from there and he is amazing! Though, I'm not sure if he's okay or not. We haven't talked since the whole war between his kingdom and mine."

Queen Narcissa looked down on the black marble floorings and slowly looked up to see the princess having tears stream down his. "I can help you."

Hermione sniffed out loud and wiped her tears. "H-how?"

"Please, follow me," she led Hermione down to her study room. The room was filled with shelves of books. Her desk was neatly organized, though a little ink stain could be seen on the surface. A magnificent chandelier hung right below them. Candles were flickering through the dimness to show the light and warmth. It wasn't very gloomy like King Lucius.

"Here," she gave The Princess of Ravenclaw a mysterious powder. "Say the Kings Cross Inn and you will be teleported away to The Kingdom of Gryffindor. My friend, Glacia Floor, will be expecting you."

"Wait, Mrs. Glendon!" Hermione said. "And people will start to search for me!

"Mrs. Glendon will stay here. I will tell all that you have died from food poisoning," the queen said.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood over the fireplace. "Kings Cross Inn!"

Emerald green flames engulfed her. She felt her whole world spinning around her.

|-0-|

She felt herself engulfed in a warm place. Oh she had missed how the warmth swallowed her like that. It almost reminded her of home somehow. She looked around to see a lady with a messy bun upon her grey hair. She even wore glasses on her pale face.

"Oh, your highness," the elder bowed to her. "It's so nice to see you alive and well. I've actually been captured her during the war."

"Is that so? Well, I'm deeply sorry we couldn't save the kingdom," Hermione said as her eyes traveled down to the polished wood flooring.

"It's not your fault, toasty," she said softly. "It was King Arthur's fault. It was his command in the raid."

Hermione had a smile small along her pale features. "I guess you could say that-"

"Miss Shaw. Donna Shaw," the elder said with a smile.

Hermione took her hands to her's, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Shaw."

After a bit, the Inn owner, Miss Shaw, took her to where she was going to stay. They went up the nicely polished stairs to see a hall of doors. They finally arrived at her room, and Miss Shaw opened it with a key in which she gave to Hermione, since she was the owner of the room. She looked around the nice and simple room. Even if it looked too simple, it was enough to keep her all snuggled up in her room, reading books.

The bed wasn't queen sized. It was the type of bed villagers would sleep in. The blanket was embroidered with gold and red. The walls were a simple white. There was a desk and a chair near her bed. A closet stood high and tall at the corner, as well a vanity. A portrait of a beautiful tree was there as well.

"Please wait here, toasty. I've actually got some things for you," Miss Shaw said to her, walking down the hall of doors towards the downstairs area. Hermione breathed in the scent of the room, open to the fragrance.

Then, she heard hurried footsteps approaching her. The Inn owner gave her a stack of clothes. Sure they weren't dazzling as her dresses and such, but she actually enjoyed the style. A nice and simple dress with a robe with a hoodie.

"It is nice," Hermione said with a genuine smile. "Thank you so such, Miss Shaw."

"Oh it's nothing, toasty. If you have any laundry, just let me do it," she responded. "Well, I ought to be off now. I have to prepare lunch!"

With that, the elder closed the door behind her and went off to cook. Hermione hung her outfits in the closet and dress up in her new attire. She wore her dress and fixed her hair into a messy bun. She went downstairs to help Miss Shaw out.

|-0-|

"Your Highness," a young girl that was around Ron's age stood before him. They were in Ron's Common and things were about to get erratic.

"Kneel before me, peasant," Ron ordered her in a booming voice. His voice was echoing throughout his empty room. She reluctantly kneeled down before him.

"I've heard you've been a very naughty girl. You've smacked one of my knights, have you?" Ron eyed her down seductively.

"I - I'll promise to never do that again, Prince Ronald!" she had begged him, knowing what was coming next.

"THY WILL BE PUNISHED!" he roared at her. "I hope your jaw and mouth is ready, you bitch."

Ron undid his pants and his erection was blatant. He slowly took off his trousers to reveal his throbbing thick 8 inch cock. The fear was present in the peasant's blue eyes.

"Open wide, peasant," he sneered.

As soon as she opened her mouth, Ron thrusted his cock deep to her throat, making her gag.

"What's the matter, slut?" he groaned out. "You're such a fucking pussy!"

The horny prince went in deeper, making her choke. Ron moaned and laughed at her. "You better suck it."

The poor girl bobbed her mouth up and down, as tears rushed down her teary eyes. It went on until Ron came deep into her mouth.

"Swallow it. Swallow it all!" Ron moaned. The girl swallowed up the hot thick load, scared that if she missed the slightest of cum, he would do it again. Ron pulled his rod out of her and pulled back his boxers and trousers on.

"You better not be naughty, again," Ron sneered. "Do it again, and I swear that you will experience this, 10 times as worse! Now go off and prepare our dinner along with your dirty peasant pals!"

The girl bowed to him and ran as quickly away from him as possible.

|-0-|

It was already night by the time Hermione finished reading her had Miss Shaw's consent in going to a pub that was not too far away from here. She had read about The Three Broomsticks and had always wanted to go there if she were to ever visit or even live at The Kingdom of Gryffindor. Maybe there she'll find Ron.

 _Ron.._

Hermione sighed out at the thought of his name. She had always wondered to what happened to him after the war. Was he brave and loyal enough to at least try and rescue her during the war? Or was he a selfish coward who had let her go down a lath she wouldn't very much like. Who was she kidding? Of course he would've tried and save her during the battle. Though, without prevail sadly.

The bushy hair brunette waved the Inn owner, Miss Shaw, a farewell and went of to the local pub. When she had arrives, it was filled with scents of Firewhiskey and a type of drink called Butterbeer. The princess had never tried Butterbeer in her whole life! She ordered a cup of the warm drink and sipped on it, savoring the flavor. The taste of marshmallows, butter and beer came covering her tongue with the nice and creamy warmth engulfing her whole.

She breathed out the scent of the butterbeer and went to sit herself down at the corner of the room. Hermione found her new favorite drink.

As time passed back, more people started to barge in ordering drinks. Hermione smiled to herself and continued on drinking the cup of deliciousness.

Then, that's when it sudden in a blink of her very eyes.

"Prince Ronald!" the whole pub cheered.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Not one little bit. There stood a tall and muscular man with his shaggy flaming red-orange covering his crystal blue eyes a bit. Right beside him was supposedly Harry whom Hermione met at their third time meeting up with one another. Though, something was different with Ron. She felt a gut wrenching feeling as she laid eyes on her. Something seemed a bit off of her best friend, but she couldn't place the tip of her fingers on it.

"Give me Firewhiskey, Jones!" Ron ordered the bartender. He gave Ron a shot of it and he gulped it in one go, making the crowd of people cheer. Hermione looked around the room to see a boy looking at Ron with a worried face.

"Un, excuse me?" Hermione talked over to the boy who sat not too far away from her. He looked up at her. "Does this always happen?"

"Yup. Ever since he lost his mom and his best friend about 5 months ago," the boy responded. "The name's Neville by the way. Neville Longbottom, I'm a knight."

"Hello, Neville, I'm-" she came up with a name. "Sylvia Shaw."

"You're the grandchild of Miss Shaw from the Kings Cross Inn?" he asked her.

"Y-yes," Hermione said. "My grandma would never let me out though."

"Oh, I can see why," Neville said with a sad expression on his face. Hermione looked at him with perplexion.

He said, "Everyone fears Prince Ronald and King Arthur. Ever since the battle and the queen died, they were never the same."

"H-how bad are they?" Hermione said in obvious shock.

"Prince Ronald forces the peasants to suck the stick, when they do something bad around the castle. He enjoys the peasants undergoing pain, it makes him happy for some reason," he said. "The king became a heartless bastard. He's just as bad as his son if you ask me."

Hermione turned her attention back at Ron who took 3 shots of Firewhiskey. This wasn't the Ron she knew and loved. He had turned into a sick bastard without a care. Hermione could just cry right now, but she couldn't.

"Le's have a paartay!" the drunk prince said to the crowd.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Tears were rushing down her face. She quickly left the scene to cry outside into the warm summer air, as she untied her bun. Hermione went upstairs to her room and cried to herself. She was reflecting upon what had happen to her friend.

Ron was caring, loyal, gentle, funny and unique. This Ron however, was a cruel prat with no intentions of keeping the kingdom sage. He lusted for girls for pleasure, and he was sadistic.

Hermione closed her eyes and wished that this was all but just a silly dream full of lies.

|-0-|

"You go ahead!" Ron said to Harry. "I'ma go and get a bottle of Firewhiskey."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and rode back to the castle.

Ron looked around his surroundings and went to walk towards the Forest of Dean. A special place he called, "Enchanted." He sat right outside of the forest and breathed in the scent of nature. If there was one thing that brought him back to himself, it was to stay here. The place where he met the girl of his dreams.

He took out a rose and settled his aside with the wilted roses and the other roses. Ron looked at the woven red bracelet and had a sad smile upon his face. He looked out into the unknown. He could feel tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron sobbed out. "I - I couldn't save you in time."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, pal! Have a great day! :D**


	5. The Reunion

**A/N: The first week of school is over! Thank god for Labor Day! Anyways, thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, loverhr, Ron'sLoverMahima and Orange Chicken for your feedback! I'm sorry for putting in the scene where Ron pulls off that awful stunt. I was hesitant at first, but I did it in the end. I wanted to show how affected he was during those months of everlasting mourning. I mean, he lost his mother and the girl he loves with all his heart. Though, in the near future, I'll make the "adult themes/situations" warning in bald like this:**

Warning: **Adult themes/situations** and swearing is ahead!

Disclaimer: I own the plot! I don't own anything that seems familiar to you! That would rightfully belong to Queen J.K. Rowling! :D

* * *

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 5 ~ The Reunion**

 **~o~**

* * *

Miss Shaw had Hermione grab her a list of groceries for the breakfast she was going to make for the people in the inn. She walked along the market and placed the fruits in the bag, as she paid her galleons and sickles. Though, something was a little off. She left like she was being watched. That was then she saw a mysterious hooded figure who was looking at her with intent. She avoided all eye contact with the mysterious person, by looking around the market. Then, she saw a little girl trying to reach for her toy pony.

Hermione chuckled softly and gave her, her toy pony, making the little girl giggle. The princess smiled and went to grab the loaf of bread to only me interrupted by the sound of a horn. They all turned around to see a knight looking around the market.

Then, the knight's eyes landed on none other than Hermione Granger. The knight smirked and took off his headgear to revealed his blonde hair.

"C'mon, Cormac," one of the knights groaned. "Just pick one."

"Alright, alright. Geez, you're such an impatient prat," the knight by the name Cormac said to him. He looked back at Hermione and took her wrist very harshly. They tied a cloth around her mouth and placed a bag with holes for her pair of eyes and mouth.

"Take her to the castle!" Cormac ordered them. "Prince Ronald will be very pleased with his new present."

She was thrown to the bunk of where the horses were to pull her to the castle. Hermione could feel unshed tears, threatening to fall. She was going to meet him again. What was going to happen? Panic spread throughout her whole body. She started to become a bit lightheaded.

Then, she heard the creaks of the wheels halt to a stop. She then, felt herself being lifted into the late summer air. The horses neighed, as Cormac and the other knight dragged her into the heart of the Gryffindor Kingdom. The sudden change of temperature changed a bit. It was cool inside and somewhat comfortable. Hermione could hear the other peasants murmuring about her, none had a single clue to how was under the bag.

"Where did you get this, lovely?" Cormac held onto the pure silver pendent with the Ravenclaw symbol sculpted elegantly. "A foolish Ravenclaw. Pathetic.."

He stripped the necklace right off of her. He randomly threw it on a wooden chair near the Prince Ronald's Common Room. They were held to a stop. The knock echoed throughout the empty halls. The nicely polished heavy oak wood doors creaked open, slowly.

"Your majesty," he heard Cormac say, as he bowed down to him. The other knight followed along.

"What is it?" came the demanding voice of Price Ronald.

"We've found a filthy peasant for you," the cocky knight explained to him. Hermione could see Ron's eyes darkening with lust, as an evil smirk crept along his pale features. She couldn't breath anymore. She didn't know who he was anymore. A single tear trickled down her cheek, as her perplexed and frightened eyes glistened with unshed tears. Ron harshly gripped onto Hermione's wrist and dragged her onto the ground, closing the doors and locking them.

"What do we have here?" he mocked her. Hermione was on her knees, her bare knee was a bit bruised. Ron grabbed her by her nicely woven dress and looked directly at her frightened eyes, making the prince smirk.

"Your eyes remind me of two of the people I loved with all my heart. Especially one of them whom I've lost from being a bloody coward," he said in a dangerously low voice. He threw her on the ground once more. "Oh well, that's all in the past."

After he said those words, Hermione could've sworn that she saw guilt, sadness and shame flash in his crystal blue eyes.

"Well, peasant," Ron snapped out of his trance. "I'll show give you my welcoming gift."

Hermione laid there, motionless. She couldn't move for some odd reason. Maybe it was because of how paralyzed and shocked she was by the person before her very eyes. Or it could be the dull eyes she wasn't so familiar with unlike his bright gleeful eyes. Ron took off his robes and stripped down to only his underwear. A blatant erection was seen on the fabric, making Hermione's eyes widened.

 _No, no, no! This can't be Ron! He wouldn't,_ Hermione panicked. She looked up into Ron's eyes to try and find the Ron she loved and knew. Unfortunately, all she saw was lust and malicious. She whimpered under the gaze of his frightful eyes.

|-0-|

The Head of the Knights, Harry Potter, was on his way to Ron's Common Room, because hewas going to tell him the greatest news Ron could ever imagine. He had just saw Hermione at the market, alive and well! Harry literally ran down the halls. That was then, he saw Cormac and one of the knights talking with smirks on their face.

"Is Prince Ronald busy?" he asked them.

Cormac looked at him with a smug smirk, "Well, he's busy fuckin' that peasent."

Harry suddenly felt his positive attitude deteriorate. He didn't approve Ron's actions, not one little bit. He tried stopping him but it miserably failed. He ended up yelling at him that he was allowed to do such a thing because he was royalty. At the thought of that, it made Harry sigh out. Ever since The Purple War, they were rather distance. They never had those casual, entertaining conversations like they used to have. Ron isolated himself in his room and looked upon the painted portrait of him and his mother and the bracelet Hermione had gave him since he was 12.

Then, from the corner of his emerald eyes, he saw a silver pendant carelessly placed on a chair, He took it into his hands and saw the Ravenclaw symbol molded elegantly. The realization strike him like lightning. He pushed the two knights to get out of his way into Ron's Common.

|-0-|

"I hope your jaws and throat is ready," Ron smirked. "This is going to be one hell of a blowjob."

Hermione tried screaming through the fabric that was tied around her mouth tightly. Tears streamed down her face. Ron was about the drop his underwear and show Hermione his polished sword, until Harry came barging in. Ron groaned out in frustration.

"What do you want, Harry?" he snapped at him, as he pulled up his pants back on, feeling his ears heat up. "I'm in a middle of serious business!"

Harry closed and locked the doors and stood right in front of Hermione. "You leave you alone, Ron. She's not who you think she really is!"

"As if," he snorted. "Get outta the way! I'm begging for my new servant to suck my-"

"WILL YOU SNAP OUT OF IT?" Harry practically yelled at him. Harry looked at him and then at Hermione. "YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! ALL OF THIS!"

"How dare you yell at the prince of Gryffindor!" Ron retorted. "What a stupid friend I've got. I should've never met you!"

That stung like poison in Harry's heart. Hermione looked up to see the evident hurt and anguish in Harry's dull emerald green eyes. Harry slowly looked down at Hermione's tear filled face and had a forced sad smile up on his face. He gave her the _don't-you-worry_ look over to her, making her smile a bit. She saw a glimpse of her silver necklace Ron had given her since they were 12.

Ron looked upon Harry, smirking to see he was defeated by his harsh insult.

Harry spoke up, gathering all of his Gryffindor courage, "What if I told you, someone's been watching other your actions, saddened and hurt at who you've become as a person. A monster.."

"I wouldn't care. I've made my decision to be like this. No one is going to stop me. Not even you," Ron grumbled, as he cross his arms on his chest.

Harry caught the hesitation in his voice, making his secretly smile. He reached for his pocket and felt the cold touch of the silver pendant. He tightly grasped it in his hands. Ron eyed him with suspiciousion. He extended his hand toward him, looking at him to take what he was giving to him. Ron reluctantly took the item.

Then, he saw and felt it.

His eyes were widened in shock and confusion, as his hands were shaking a bit. He could feel all of the emotions he kept hidden away from everyone pouring down his pale face. Ron sobbed out, unable to contain what he had buried for so long. His bloodshot crystal blue eyes looked up at Harry's concerned face. Harry stood to the side to reveal a girl who was on their knees, looking up at Ron with fright. Ron fell onto his knees and hung his head low. Uncontrollable tears streamed down his face. He was sobbing out loud for it to booming around his Common Room. Ron could feel himself fidgeting with shame. Guilt wrapped him up instantaneously. Sadness broke the already broken dam.

Ron slowly looked up to see the girl in front of him. Her chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot, as well. Ron sniffed and her gentle brown eyes made the tears seem to stream down faster. Ron shakingly grabbed the top of the bag and slowly pulled it off to reveal something he couldn't or wouldn't imagine in his whole life. A feeling he had never experienced in such a long time.

Her mane of bushy brown hair was revealed to him. She took his cold two large hands into her's, squeezing them gently. She sobbed out along with him. He warm and soft palm ignited the warmth he had never felt in a long time. The feeling of hope and love ignited in him once more but anguish, shame and guilt constricted him like a snake.

 _Hermione Granger, the love of his life, was alive and well. She was safe and sound._


	6. The Path He Followed

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks to loverhr, Ron'sLoverMahima and Orange Chicken for your fabulous feedback! Let's get this chapter started!**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Harry Potter! I own some characters and the plot! Anything over than that belongs to Miss J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 6 ~ The Path He Followed**

 **~o~**

* * *

"No, no, no - You - You're dead!" the prince of Gryffindor stuttered in obvious shock.

"Ron.." the princess of Ravenclaw said in a hushed voice. She started to scoot over to him slowly. "What have you done?"

Ron bit his bottom lip and licked them. His eyes glisten with shame and guilt. "I ask myself the same thing everyday."

Their eyes pierced through each other. Confused yet concerned brown eyes looked deep into the depths of his shameful, guilty and pitiful crystal blue eyes. Harry looked over his two friends and sighed out in relief.

"I saw you at the Three Broomsticks the other day," the brunette mumbled. "When I saw you entering the pub, I - I didn't know who you were anymore. You weren't the boy who was caring, warm hearted and breathtakingly brilliant. Now you're just a - a - monster.."

Ron's eyes widened. He took back a step and looked at his hands. The young man with flaming red-orange hair had realization and truth glistening in his eyes. He slowly looked up at her and closed his eyes to sigh out the frustration he had kept locked in for months.

"I feel like I can never forgive you for everything you've done," tears streamed down Hermione's face, as she too stood up to face him. "I'm now wondering what would've happen to you if I truly would've died."

"Don't say that!" he snapped accidently, making her tense up a bit. He tried avoiding all contact from her by looking at his red bracelet that Hermione have woven several years ago. "This was just, unexpected, alright. Everything is crashing down on me! Every sin I've done. All those times I've acted like a complete arse. It's all evident, Hermione!"

"I don't know what's happening to me anymore. All these stupid fucking emotions and all these tears. I haven't had them for a while. It's just-," he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's too much."

Hermione looked at him with sad and concerned chocolate brown eyes. "You've shown me nothing but how much you've changed for the worse. I mean, look at you, Ron!"

Ron looked at Harry for help, but he sighed instead. Harry said, "She's right, you know. I question myself everyday, 'When will I ever see the Ron I've known to love?'"

"You too?" he said gloomily.

"I tried helping you, mate," he pointed out. "I guess you were busy with _other things_."

The prince's head was slightly hung low to hide how he was evidently guilty and ashamed to whom he had become. His shaggy flaming red-orange hair covers his now storm blue eyes. The tip of his ears were a shade of pink. It felt like his voice was taken away from him. His way to express mysteriously vanished into the depths of the darkness that surrounded him.

Then, he slowly lifted his head up to see an angel before him. A sight he would've never imagine to ever see again. Her bushy yet wavy brown hair cascaded a bit down to her shoulders. Her eyes glistened with sadness and so much concern. She was nervously grasping onto her maroon dress. She bit her lips and went over to reach his trembling hands.

He had accidently flinched away though. He suddenly stepped back from her, making her increase with worrisome. Ron looked up at her to silently apologize to her. He hesitantly grabbed onto her soft palm. Sudden warmth engulfed him in an instant.

"Why?" she whispered to him and to only him. Harry took it as his cue to leave them and left them alone.

"I - I really don't know," Ron croaked out. "I wanted to find happiness again. A kind of happiness I get around you and my mother. I don't know how to replicate it though."

Hermione's eyes softened at the sight of how vulnerable he looked like in this moment. He continued on, "When I was reported that you were declared dead, I couldn't take it anymore. Then, they followed it up with my mother dieing by an arrow shot to the heart. At that moment, I lost all hope and happiness I've ever possessed. So I got my happiness by being pleasured from _you know_ \- and I drank all my problems away."

"But it's still unacceptable, Ron," she pointed out. "You 've picked many bad choices that led you to have such a back reputation. I've actually heard little things about you undergoing problems, but never what you've gone that made you go absolutely mental."

He grinned. "The Slytherins really talked about me?"

"Oh, shut it," the princess playfully smacked him on his broad shoulders, making them both chuckle.

Ron and Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Not for one second. They had never heard hear each other laugh in such a long time. It was a harmonic melody that processed through their ears.

"In all seriousness I will never forget your faults, Ron," said Hermione. "If you're looking for forgiveness, prove to me that you will change for the better. Deal?"

"Deal," he said with his lopsided grin, making Hermione smile.

"Let's get you a place to rest, shall we?"

"Actually, I'd rather live at the King Cross Inn. I just live upstairs at the room next to the vase of flowers."

"Alright," he said. He changed the subject by saying, "What happened while you were in hiding?"

She took a deep breath and let it all out. "It was terrible - absolutely horrific."

"How so?" he asked, interested; he sat on a chair near from his reach.

"You see, King Lucius and Draco were sly gits. Draco would try and attempt to go to bed with him, having Lucius cheer him on," she said in a quiet voice. "Queen Narcissa was kind yet shy. She was actually the one who helped me escape from the kingdom. I really tried to escape you know with little success."

Ron's eyes traveled down to the maroon rug; he ran his fingers through his hair. His fist clenched and unclenched. The pair of ears were now pink. His body was tense, as his head was hung low, not wanting Hermione to see self-anger in his eyes. The prince was contorted with such anger, sorrow and concern.

She quickly became worried of his reaction and spoke out, "Ron?"

His now raging sea blue eyes darted towards to gentle chocolate brown eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm so stupid," he breathed out.

Hermione rushed by his side and rubbing circles on his back. "You're not stupid, Ron. You've just been brought down to a bad path. A path that led you to mistakes where you can learn from them. Starting right now.."

She could've sworn that she had say him smile from her comment, making her smile, as well. He looked down at her and cupped her head. He used his thumbs to circle around her soft cheeks. They gazed into each other's eyes, feeling lost at the heart warming eye contact they seemed to share. All those moments they had such fun together came flooding in within in them.

"I missed you so much," the bushy haired brunette said in an evident strained voice. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears that begged to fall.

"You have no idea," Ron responded simply, though his words had a powerful impact on her.

They hugged each other into one of the most longest hugs anyone could ever imagine. They shared one another's warmth and happiness. Both of them felt safe and gleeful in each other's arms. His strong arms held her close by her waist. Her arms were wrapped around his freckled neck. Though, Ron have a bend his knees a bit to get the perfect height to hug her without lifting her off the ground. The prince and princess breathed in each other's scent. A scent they haven't smelt for far too long. The distinct features of her bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes made Ron melt like iron. His flaming red-orange hair and crystal blue eyes made her weak to her knees.

After the long anticipated hug, they broke from one another's arms, feeling detached. A feeling of emptiness crept a upon them a bit.

"I'd best be off then," Hermione said to break the silence. She straightened out her dress and stood to her fullest.

"I'll tell my knights that you're free," said the prince. "How can we meet though?"

"Harry can bring me here. Or you can disguise yourself to come here unnoticed that you're the prince. We can meet tomorrow at sunrise, so we can see each other at the market near the Center Fountain," Hermione had made up a plan. "Then, we can pour out everything; I mean everything."

"Sounds brilliant to me," Ron said with his famous lopsided grin. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye," she said in a quiet voice to see Harry opening the door, as she was about to open it.

"You're alright now?" Harry asked them. They nodded their heads. "I take Hermione back to the village I s'pose."

"Please do," Ron said to the Head of the Knights. "After that, can we talk, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry responded and led Hermione to the exit way.

|-0-|

The boy with messy genuine jet black hair sped walk through the halls and corridors, until he reached to his destination. He felt a surge of adrenaline flow through his body. Harry knocked on Ron's Common Room door to see his familiar face poke out.

"Come in," Ron opened the door; he closed it as soon as he came in.

"What is it?" Harry questioned him.

Ron took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his ginger hair. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry had a teary smile on his face. "I don't think you know how long I've waited for this moment ever since everything went to shit, Ron."

"I think I know how long you've been like this, mate. I didn't have the balls to change my ways," Ron shrugged and felt the tip of his ears heat up, when he said, "It was because of Hermione, I s'pose."

Harry sniggered. "What a wanker."

"Shut up, you prat," Ron playfully said.

|-0-|

"Draco! Get your asses over here, boy," came a demanding voice that booming across the room. The prince with white blond hair and cold steel eyes came out from the shadows, looking worried and cowardice.

"Yes, father?" he said, trying to maintain a calm facade.

"How could you have let Hermione die? She was the heir of Ravenclaw for crying out loud! She was the only chance we got to save our kingdom's asses from being ambushed by bloody Hufflepuff and most importantly, Gryffindor!" he spat at his son.

The prince' eyes traveled down to the black marbled floor that was nicely polished.

"Some kind of son I have," the king stood from his throne to look out into the starless night. "If you really want to save our future from going into deep shit, I recommend attacking the other kingdoms. Let them fear the name of us Slytherins. For we are going to team up with the Death Eaters."

The Slytherin Prince' eyes widened at the mention of an alliance with the Death Eaters. "The Death Eaters?"

"Yes, the Death Eaters. They will greatly assist in our domination progress. We will return the favor by resurrecting their master," King Lucius said to him.

"The Dark Lord?" Draco breathed out, trying to hide the fear and shock in his voice.

"Have you seen the jet black stone? It's called the Resurrection Stone. We've had it for centuries, though it can only be activated with the blood of the bone of the father, flesh of the servant and the blood the enemy."

"Who's the enemy?"

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day, pal! :)**


	7. The Undying Friendship

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, loverhr and Orange Chicken for your fabulous reviews! On with the chapter! :D**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated!**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the characters or anything that seems familiar to you!

* * *

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 7 ~ The Undying Friendship**

 **~o~**

* * *

A certain princess with bushy brown hair fluttered her eyes open and took a deep breath. She yawned out and went sat up to reveal her mane and mass of her hair. Hermione stretched out and went to open the curtains. Her eyes squinted a bit to see that the sun was rising from the horizon. She smiled brightly and went to get ready for her long awaited meeting with her best friend, Ronald Weasley.

She could already envision him with his shaggy flaming red-orange hair, tall yet built figure in front of her very eyes. Was he the same Ron she knew to love? What if this plan was nothing but a failure? Her shunned her pesky thoughts and went downstairs to already see the other residents eating their breakfast.

"There you are, Hermione," Miss Shaw said with a smile and gave her a plate of milk and oats. Hermione gave her gratification to the innkeeper and proceeded to sit next to see a boy with sandy hair eating alone. She went to approach him.

"Hello," Hermione politely greeted the boy.

He looked up from his food and jumped slightly, making him swallow the food in his mouth. "Oh hello there. I'm Seamus."

"Sylvia," Hermione greeted him and they shook hands.

"You must be new or something," Seamus said to her. "I know nearly everyone in the village and kingdom. After all, I'm a knight."

Hermione smiled. "So how's Prince Ronald?"

"Him? He really should bugger off. He's such a dickhead," Seamus huffed, and went to eat his oat cereal. "It would be a miracle if he somehow changes from being the Prince we knew months back."

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes traveled down her cereal. She bit her bottom lips and took a deep breath to compose herself. She went to eat her oatmeal in silence with Seamus. After she did, she bidded the knight with sandy hair a farewell and went to where the Center Fountain was located. She sat on a nearby bench to wait for a certain boy with flaming red-orange hair. Hermione started to fix her bushy hair with little success, making her frustrated in an instant.

Then, she saw a man wearing a hoodie. The figure started to approach her. Taking cautious, she stood up and backed away from him or her. Suddenly, the figure grabbed onto her wrist and immediately took off his hood. She saw the distinct features of red-orange hair and crystal blue eyes which were full of happiness and concern.

"Ron," Hermione breathed out and hugged him. He hugged back and chuckled.

"C'mon, let's near the Forest of Dean," Ron said to her and they skipped off over near the entrance of the forest. As they arrived, Hermione saw an elegantly sculpted periwinkle pot holding roses. Some were dead yet others were not. It stood on a slab of stone near where they had met for the first time. A coincidental meet up that had changed their lives forever.

"You know, I always visit here everyday," Ron started off and sat on the grass, having Hermione sit next to him. "It was the only thing that reminded me who I truly was."

The brunette saw his crystal blue eyes glistening, as he stared at the vase of roses. She couldn't help but to placed her palm over his large hand. His eyes traveled down to the grass and sighed out.

"Ron, you have a second chance," said Hermione. "Like I said, change begins now. Change for the better."

Ron couldn't help but to smile at her and pulled her closer to him. He started to trickle her on the stomach, making her giggle out loud. She tickled back though. Soon, the meadow was full of laughs and gleefulness. The sun shined on them, making their eyes glisten with genuine happiness that they had never felt in a while. After their tickling battle, they started to talk about their lives during those 5 excruciating months where light was not to be found.

"One time, Draco went up to me, and he tried to snog me," Hermione said to him. His ears were listening with intent. "He missed me and fell tripped onto the lake. Soon, all the ladies started to shout out, 'Malfoy's wet himself'!

Ron laughed out loud. "You're so lucky. I wish I was there to see it!"

"Hey, maybe next time it'll happen. Maybe soon," she said.

They sat in anticipating silence. All they could hear were one another's breathing. That was then, they heard footsteps approaching them. Ron quickly turned around and hugged Hermione chest his hard chest, holding her tightly. He started to loosen up though, when he say the familiar figure with messy genuine black hair.

"Guys!" Harry said with a panic. "The kingdom's been attacked by Death Eaters and the Slytherins!"

Ron's eyes widened with shock. Hermione too, was shocked as well. She looked up to see the anger in Ron's eyes.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Ron growled at him. "Get the knights ready! Let the villagers evacuate, now!"

Harry nodded his head and ran back to the kingdom, back to the fight. Hermione could feel the dramatic change in Ron's breathing pattern. He was taking heavy breaths. Then, he carried Hermione in his arms, as they ran back to the kingdom. Hermione couldn't help to be scared of him. She knew to never talk to an angry Ron. Never ever. The last time she talked to a enrage fuming Ron and she was yelled at.

The brunette bit her lips and saw that her vision was suddenly blurry from her unshed tears.

|-0-|

Finally, they had arrived at the kingdom to see the knights of Slytherin and the Death Eaters being fought by the knights of Gryffindor. Ron looked down at Hermione to her terrified face. But why though? She usually wasn't scared of anything. Right?

Ron's eyes traveled over to Seamus who had just arrived in the battle.

"Seamus! Get your drunk arse over here!" Ron ordered him. The knight with sandy hair looked up to see the prince himself holding onto Hermione, the girl he had met at the Inn.

"Hermione?" Seamus breathed out.

"How do you know her?" said Ron, eyes open. "Oh to hell with it. Get Hermione to a safe location! If you fail this, I'll fucking kill you!"

Seamus gulped and took the command. The prince' crystal blue eyes pierced through Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't worry," Ron whispered to her. "I won't let them hurt you."

The young adult with flaming red-orange hair left Hermione with Seamus. Harry gave Ron's armor over to him and he charged into battle.

"RON!" he heard Hermione's desperate pleas to him and to only him. "RON!"

He looked back and saw a brisk glimpse of her tear stained face.

"I love you," he said in an inaudible whisper.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a great day, pal! :)**


End file.
